Dulce tentación
by trekumy
Summary: Enfrentaría a cualquier enemigo por ella, por obsequiarle mi protectora mirada, por cuidar con mi vida su preciosa existencia, por seguir cada paso que diera como su fiel guardián. -DRABBLE-


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

__**Dulce tentación.**

El sol se ponía sobre el verde prado, sombras que danzantes árboles dibujaban se diluían en un mar de penumbra casi aterradora. El viento se abría paso y miles de seres nocturnos con sus ojos brillando intensamente me rodeaban. No les temí... un valiente caballero, el más apuesto y noble de todos no será jamás derrotado por esos seres de la oscuridad.

Enfrentaría a cualquier enemigo por ella, por obsequiarle mi protectora mirada, por cuidar con mi vida su preciosa existencia, por seguir cada paso que diera como su fiel guardián. Porque viéndola allí, tan dulce y encantadora como siempre, con su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos feroces, y su cabello rebelde que ni siquiera esa agua jabonosa podía domar, todo adquiría sentido. Sólo ella podía, puede y podrá ser, la musa inspiradora de este increíble caballero.

¡Oh, dulce tentación! Mi adorada diosa de irresistibles curvas, las cuales amenazaban con hacerme olvidar que soy todo un caballero, y atender el impulso de cumplir el que sin duda es su más intenso deseo. Verla era bendición, ni siquiera esos pasos detrás de mi, que me advertían del inminente peligro me harían desviar la vista, porque ella es mi único amor, la única que tiene y tendrá un lugar en mi bondadoso corazón, la única por la cual vale la pena enfrentar cientos de fieros dragones por tan sólo verla sonreír.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en mi jardín Kuno?– resonó detrás de mí esa cantarina voz la cual tanto amo.

–Mi dulce Akane Tendo, he venido a entregarte esta ofrenda de eterno amor– declaré entregándole un hermosos ramo de rosas que seguramente guardaría como el más preciado de sus tesoros.

–Ya es muy tarde Kuno– Fue tan dulce olvidando el ramo en el suelo, pisándolo sin darse cuenta en su inmensa preocupación por mi bienestar –. ¿Qué hacías...? ¡No me digas que estabas espiando a Ranma mientras se bañaba!– exclamó con su adorable tono de voz, luego de observar esa ventana que tantas imborrables imágenes me obsequió.

–Yo no espiaba a nadie, mucho menos a ese inmoral Saotome– aseguré con esa imponente voz que sé bien, la derretía –. Sólo estaba cuidando de mi cabellos de fuego, pero no debes sentir celos, también cuidaré de ti en cuanto entres a ese sagrado recinto– la tranquilicé viendo una vez más por esa ventana.

Mas ni en un millón de años, ningún mortal podría imaginar siquiera el horror que sentí al encontrarme cara a cara con ese vil hechicero.

-¡Maldito Saotome, ¿qué has hecho con mi diosa de la trenza?- exigí saber alzando con valentía mi fiel booken.

Y como siempre sucede, tal vez por la pureza de mi alma que le da liviandad a mi cuerpo, o por mi dieta estricta de arroz, verduras, pescado, langosta, caviar y pasteles de chocolate, de pronto sentí que surcaba los cielos, convirtiéndome en la más brillante de las estrellas del firmamento.

Así fue como aterricé en este maloliente basurero, luego de perder de vista los dos amores de mi vida. Sé que se apiadarán de mí, mis amigos mendigos, y recordarán por siempre que la que hoy han escuchado, es la historia más triste del mundo, por eso la narro con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Y ahora tendré que afrontar esa cruel espera... esas veintitrés horas y media que faltan hasta que llegue el momento de camuflarme entre las sombras para poder ver una vez más a mi único amor, mi dulce tentación... hasta que mi otro único amor se acerque tímidamente a charlar conmigo y la historia se vuelva a repetir.

**Fin.**

Hola gente, este es un drabble escrito para un desafío de un foro, espero que les haya parecido divertido a pesar de lo corto. He estado tapada de parciales por eso no he continuado las demás historias, pero a mitad de noviembre ya voy a volver a ser un ser humano que hace algo y pasa mas de 6 horas al día en su casa, y entonces si planeo terminar con todo lo que tengo inconcluso. Saludos.


End file.
